


I See You

by irishavalon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18, Castiel's POV, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishavalon/pseuds/irishavalon
Summary: "Because I do,I love you.And I love you and I love you and I love you.For everything you’ve beenAnd for everything you areAnd for everything you will be."That Scene from 15x18 from Cas's point of view.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by "Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester." from the script leak, and a tumblr post by heathyr (In particular "Castiel knelt in the cathedral of Dean's soul, and only saw art" because that line was so beautiful I had to write a poem around it.) Here's the post if you want to read it in full: https://thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com/post/637269797242126336
> 
> I might post a companion piece from Dean's point of view at some point, but it's still a WIP.

I see you,  
I always have, dear.  
I see your bravery   
How you see yourself  
Your eyes  
Your green, green eyes  
And your soul  
Heavens, you have a beautiful soul.

You think you’re broken  
A burnt out, hollow shell.  
You think you’re nothing but a weapon  
Just your father’s little soldier,   
Just my father’s plaything,  
But I have knelt at the cathedral of your soul,  
Dean,  
And have found only art.

Your face is drawn and shuttered,  
You refuse to let me in  
Because to listen means to let me go,  
But darling, let me go.  
You can’t save everyone,  
I told you once.   
I’m doing this for you  
So live, for me.

You’re hopeless,  
Lost, afraid,  
But I look at you,  
Dean,  
And you’re still you,  
You’re still beautiful,  
Still Dean Winchester,  
The man I love.

Because I do,  
I love you.  
And I love you and I love you and I love you.  
For everything you’ve been  
And for everything you are  
And for everything you will be.  
Dean, oh Dean, I wish I could say it till the world ends,  
I wish the Empty wasn’t breathing down my neck.

I wish with my whole heart I didn’t have to leave you,  
Not like this.  
But I’d die for you  
Again and again and again.  
Because you’re worth it, Dean Winchester,  
You’re worth everything,  
You deserve everything,  
Because you make me better.

Hester said the touch of you corrupts  
But I laid my hand on your shoulder  
And like Midas’s touch, you changed me  
From the black and white  
Of duty, of blind obedience  
Into golden light of life and family and love.  
You changed me, and I thank my stars everyday  
For the pleasure to have known you.

Say nothing, my love.  
It’s better if you don’t.   
It breaks my heart to leave you, but if you replied,  
I don’t think I could do it.  
So, my Dean, speak not a word.  
Just let me look at you a final time.  
Let me draw you close, tell you goodbye,  
And die with my eyes on you.

I love you, and I love you, and I love you.  
Be happy, be alive, be free.  
For me.


End file.
